Eric's Pokémon Journey!
by HellhoundishGrowlithe
Summary: When Eric sets out on his journey, he doesn't realize that he has the potential to become, well, the very best. However, on his journey, he learns more about Pokémon than he ever imagined. Follow him on his quest to be the Champion, where along the way he tangles with evil, dances with death, and flirts with love. Rated T just in case. Hope you enjoy, please R&R!


**A/N**

**Hey guys, this is my first FanFiction, so reviews are helpful, constructive criticism is always welcome, and I hope you enjoy the story. I am in high school, so update will not necessarily be scheduled. However, when summer starts, I hope to upload more often. Alright then, got that out of the way, so enjoy the story!**

** Oh, Also, I don't own anything, except my OC's. GameFreak/Nintendo own all Pokémon.**

An alarm clock blared, rousing me from my peaceful slumber and I roared in anger, slamming my fist on the perpetual hell. I lurched out of bed and immediately slammed my face into my door.

"Dang it!"

I hopped into the shower, put in my contacts, and brushed my teeth. I looked into my mirror, and a green eyed, black haired, 15 year old adolescent stared back at me. I blinked and focused on the task at hand; getting ready. I then opened my dresser and found a light gray shirt with a Pokéball on it, running sweatpants, and my favorite hat, a red hat with a black brim. I went over to my bed, and shook my Growlithe, Blitz, awake.

"Wake up buddy, today's the last day of training!"

"Growl?" He yawned sleepily.

I was participating in a competition at Prof. Oak's Laboratory, where you could win a Trainers License, Potions, and some other things to help you on your journey. Seeing as my family was sort of poor, this was one of my only chances to get a Trainers License, which costs about 5,000 Poké. The top three people in the competition got to get this kit, and also had a chance to choose one of three Pokémon that the lab was offering that year. However, no one knew what the Pokémon was until you choose a ball. Apparently they were fairly rare.

I ran downstairs, ate some cereal, brushed my teeth, and headed outside, Blitz in tow. We walked towards the lab, only a ten minute walk down Route 1, and made it a couple minutes early. There was a board outside with people's names on it, in accordance to their rank. I was fourth. Yesterday we had the Pokémon test, which tested your knowledge of Pokémon. I had breathed Pokémon since I could talk, and had aced this. The only reason I wasn't in the top ten was because of the power test, which assessed your strength. I didn't have very much upper-body strength, and Growlithe aren't meant to smash things. However, today was my day since we had the race and the battles. I wasn't very strong, but I could run. Also, battling was my thing. People had told me that since I started to battle with Blitz, and I'd only lost once to a Lapras.

"Ready to get smashed Eric?" A voice asked me from behind. I turned around, already knowing who it was.

"Unfortunately for you, today's the race and battle segment." I said. "So unless you can catch me, which won't happen, or beat me, which will certainly not happen, I doubt you'll be at the top of the table at the end of the day." I walked away and scanned the crowd for my friends, Claire and Reese. I spotted Claire's blond hair, practically the only one here, and squirmed through other people to them.

"Hey guys!" I said as I approached.

"Hey man!" Reese responded, and we gave each other a fist bump.

"How's it going?" Claire asked, and we hugged.

"Good." I responded. "You guys ready for today?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." Reese said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah!" Claire exclaimed. "I can't wait."

"Neither can I!" I said.

"**Attention Participants, the race will begin in five minutes. Please make your way to the start line." **A voice over the intercom said.

We walked over to the start line, and after the rules had been laid out, and everyone had released their Pokémon, the race began. I started out at a steady jog, not wanting to use all my energy in the beginning. I saw a glimpse of Derek, the kid who thought he could win, sprinting out far ahead, and grinned. By halfway, or two miles, he'd be totally wiped. I glanced down at Blitz, who was keeping up with me easily.

"You ready to win today?" I asked him.

"Growl!" he nodded.

As the race progressed, we passed more and more people. I passed Reese, who was a sprinter with about two miles left, and saw Derek on the ground, trying to breathe.

"How's the race going, Derek?" I called as I passed him. He just glared back, and I laughed. With about one mile left, I caught up to Claire, and we talked for a half-mile, until I decided that it was time to win.

"Seeya at the finish line!" I said as I raced forward, and sprinted the last half-mile. The red band was still intact, but I felt it rip as I raced through it, and I stopped for a minute to catch my breath. I saw another figure come in after a minute or two, and, no surprise; it was Claire, followed by Reese, then a couple other people. Derek had gotten eleventh.

Now, however, it was the best time. Time to battle.

**How was that? Love it? Hate it? The action will pick up in the next chapter, just trying to give some idea of who the characters are. Leave reviews and ideas, they're always appreciated. **

**See you next time, Growlithe out.**


End file.
